User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome According to ScarRedNovaDragon It takes 10 battles to squeeze 1 XP. At first when I was facing dan I always upgraded by 1. Now I can barely get half an XP. It's ridiculous! If it's this hard it must be heck to be level 850 and above! Dude, you SERIOUSLY need to be careful with your blogs. If you have something new and you already posted a blog the same day, just use that one. Oh, and since you are new, most of us won't hesitate to block you. So you have to be VERY careful of what you do until you get around 1000 edits. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 21:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) So basically your saying to watch what I say (I'll go read the policy). your also saying to keep it down to one blog post a day and I can probably be a bit more loose (but still in policy) when I'm around 1000 edits. Gotcha! ^_^ Ooooh your on AOH's hit list lol soon magma you'l be just like me.>.^ Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I know right. Yup. Close, but pure Pyrus prevails. :) Bendo, The [[Burning Revenge|'MAS']][[Smokescreen|'TER']] of Frenzied Flames and hydras the [[User:Bendo14/FAIL.|''flesh!]] 01:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) -_-" Don't be looking at me in that digital tone of voice. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 21:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol whatever.. Warning Please don't add your own little touches to articles, such as changing the punctuation on the JetKor article.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 01:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Also, Bakugan is a proper noun. But thanks for listening.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 01:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Please don't move your User Pages.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 16:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to AU. No questions asked. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 15:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) on each of your duplicates.}} beam a cosmic Ingram in this http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/8/8d/Ventus_ViperHelios.png Dude -_-" None of those Bakugan were BakuNano compitable! So, stop adding those to the pages please. DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 19:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Winx. As well as, badges dont matter. So stop adding stuff for others to revert. God dude, who cares if you are number one in badges or not? FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 19:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) (Facepalm) ON BD! Not the show!! -_-" DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 19:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No, you need to stop. P.S. You do '''not' wanna go there with ME. So stop adding that. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 19:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Duh I'm a dude, dude. If you read my ing User Page, you would know.. DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 19:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) NPC If you used "NPC", it would be "a NPC" rather than "an NPC". It doesn't sound right, but it is grammatically correct. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Three reasons. One, we don't need them necessarily. Two, you could just group them into one page. Three, cuz. We are strong, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' we don't belong,]] born in this world as it all falls apart! 00:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Warning For vandalism of the Template:Infobox Move page. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 21:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' You want badges too? . . . 22:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges are awesome and don't forget to sign with ~~~~ . . . 22:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Please watch out how you edit pages. You're scrunching up the pages.Abce2|''They call ''''me Prophet." 01:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) brawl do you want to brawl with me on BD? You do realize that you are far from having the right to tell me what to do, right? Watch it, because my patience for you is VERY slim. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos| SEE YOU''']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 22:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) These are the last words you will ever hear. Now uh BUH BYE. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 22:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC)